youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Chance Encounter
Livewire was walking the streets of Rogue City, as he did every Saturday night. He was quite popular in the area, seeing as how he did not like to wear the standard heroes uniform of tights and capes. "Such a nice town." he said as he walked by a group of small children playing kickball under the streetlight. He waved to them as the ball came toward his direction and they waved back, many of them with cheerful smiles on their faces. The sereneness was broken, however, by a cry from nearby. Livewire through his head in the direction of the cry. "You kids go home and get inside, okay?" he ran off in the direction of the cry. As he turned the corner he noticed that a Demon had cornered a woman in between two buildings. "HEY!!" Livewire said to the best catching it's attention long enough for the woman to escape. "Why don't you pick on someone who's your own species!" The young woman, Loran Constantine, a.k.a Rift really wished there was no one to interfere. She was trained to deal with Demons, it was quite literally in her blood to do so. Waiting to the Demon to turn it's head to notice the newcomer, she pulled two guns from in cloak, one gold, the other black as could be. Placing the right amount of pressure on the triggers, she blew two holes into the Demon's skin, muscles and bones, and watched as it collapsed to the ground with a thud. "God the Father forgives, but too bad for you, I'm not Him." she said, placing another round between its eyes. Turning to the newcomer, Loran returned her guns to their place. "Next time, Don't shout out while a Demon is looking away from you." "Don't worry. I was more than equipped to handle the situation." he said as he looked down at his hands. "More equipped than you would like to know." his tone was sullen now, as I'd he was trying to hide a fact. "Anyway. That's not important right now." he said looking over his shoulder at the now mangled demon. "How did you do that?" he said as he pointed to the demon. "It's in the blood. Along with a few well placed shots." Loran said, glancing at the destroyed demon. "He won't be getting up for a good while, if ever. Anyway, I'm Loran Constantine. You are?" "I'm Sullivan, Zack Sullivan. Most people call me Livewire though; that's my hero name." he said as he extended his hand to hers. "You said yours was Constantine? Any relation to John Constantine?" "Yep. He's my grandfather. Everything I know about out family profession, he taught me. Like him, I'm a magic using Demon-slayer." Loran replied, the tone in her voice hinting at her own secret. "Your so lucky. I don't have any family." he looked into the sky as he spoke, as if trying to reference something. "You see, I am half demon. I guess you can say that it's in my blood, too." he closed his eyes and gripped his fists "Makes me wonder what kind of loser parents I have. What kind of human would mate with a demon?!" he grit his teeth as he calmed himself, looking back at the woman before him, flashing his crimson red eyes at her. "But you don't care about my life story, though." he said as he began looking around for something until it caught his eyes "What do you say I make it up to you?" he said, pointing to a food truck "That truck has the best sandwiches in town." "That sounds good. I haven't had anything to eat all day. But before that, I want you to know, being part demon isn't as bad as you think it is. I would know. I'm one-fourth succubus, which is what gives me my powers. Now, that isn't to say I don't share the sigmata that being tainted represents. But, honestly, that's our lot in life. We gotta deal with it, as much as we can." Loran said, walking over to the truck. "Coming?" she teased. Thinking to herself, she felt better being able to finally get her secret out to the open, even though it probably couldn't have come out more suddenly. “Tell that to the kids on the streets.” he chuckled as he walked over to the truck to join her. “Hey, Zack! How you doin'?” the chef said as he extended his fist out of the truck towards Zack. “Not bad. Not bad. How have you been Ernie? How's the misses?” Zack said as he reached his fist out, tapping his fist against Ernie's. “You know how she is; strong like an ox! You gonna have the usual?” he said as he returned to the grill to start making Zack's favorite, the fried bologna sandwich with spicy brown mustard. “You got it. What about you Loran? I don't mean to brag or anything but Ernie's sandwiches are the best. There is no wrong answer.” "I'm thinking chicken, lettuce and tomato with a bit of mayo on it." Loran answered, smiling. She quickly removed the ebony cloak that covered her, revealing an outfit that wouldn't be out of place at a Rise Against concert, a spiked belt and wristband, a plaid skirt, a tanktop, thigh-high boots and a gove with bands keeping it tied in place. "I like your style. I was hoping that you weren't a 'capes and tights' girl." Zack said as he got their sandwiches from Ernie, handing her her sandwich as he took a bite of his own. "I have a question. Are you a hero or a villain?" he seemed interested in this question for some strange reason and waited to hear her response. "That depends. I just keep the balance. Anyone who doesn't check in, gets the boot. Earth, you see, is like a vacation resort. Every scumbag demon and holier than thou angel wants here for one reason or another. There are, for lack of a better term, check in stations, kinda like a front desk at a hotel, all around the world. On this little patch of dirt we call the United States, Papa Midnite runs the local 'desk'. If someone forgot to check in with him and sneaks in anyway, well, I have permission to use lethal force, like you just saw." Loran answered before tearing a bite out of her sandwich. "You to, huh? Haha. Guess that's just another thing we have in common!" Zack said as he finished his sandwich. "As for me, right now, I'm still technically affiliated with the Injustice League." he looked at Loran intently as he spoke. "My adoptive mother, [Sullivan, never wanted me to be affiliated with villains." Zack said, now trying to avoid eye contact with Loran. "But since she was...killed, I've tried everything, even selling my skills to villains, to find her killer." his resolve seemed genuine and rang even himself to his core. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm not sure how to put it, but do you honestly think vengence is going to help?" Loran asked, her words sharper than she had intended them to be. "Even if you find this guy, then what? You'll kill him? I can promise you, whoever did it will pay in the long, eternally long, run. For all you know, he's already dead. Let go of the hate you have, focus on the here and now, not the past. Look to a bright tomorrow, not a shadow of what was. If you kill this person, you'd be no different in the end." Zack took a long, deep breathe before giving Loran a big smile. "You are such a sweet girl, Loran. Unfortunately for me, though, there is no choice." he said, his eyes returning to hers. "This man, or woman for all I know, took the one person who cared about me the most. She was the only woman who acknowledge me as something more than a demon; the only person who look beyond my impurities to see me, not the demon everyone thinks I am." upon speaking these words to her, he could no longer keep eye contact, as his eyes began to swell with the faintest of tears. "I'm not sure how people viewed you during your lifetime Loran and I am not saying that I do know how you fell, but for me, this woman was all I had. Until I found what little amount of friends I hold onto today, she was it, she was my......everything. The day she died, a part of myself died." Zack wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie as he began to spoke again. "The truth is, Loran, is that I would like to do what you suggest and 'turn the other cheek', letting this individual get theirs in the end, but..." he paused, thinking of everything that had been said to the moment. "I have nothing left. No family, very minimal friends, and no one to align my allegiance with. To keep my sanity and to let her soul finally rest, I must find this individual and I must take their life.” "I don't see a demon in you. You're too controlled to be something so evil. If I saw a demon, I would have done you like the rest without hesitation. Now, what if I could offer you that what you want more than vengence? I know a place where you would be welcome, where you could have a reason to take your anger out on something worse." Loran said, feeling her own eyes become wet with tears. Zack, with his attention now grasped in Loran's hands, turned his head to her. "Like what?" he asked inquisitively of her. "I can't say right now exactly. I'd have to have our leader come to you personally and see if you're what he's looking for. But, if he accepts you, as I have, then you will learn what he and I can offer you, But, I've already said too much." Loran said, laughing lightly. "Hopefully, he never has to find out I did." Zack chuckled as he looked at the girl, wondering if she was serious. "Thanks Loran. You sure know how to cheer a guy up." Zack rose from his seat, extending his hand towards her. "What do you say we go for a walk. I'll take you home if you'd like." he said as a smile began to show on his face. Loran grabbed Zack's hand and smiled. "I'm thinking a walk would be fun, actually. I've got nothing else on my roll for today, so let's go." she answered happily. He smiled at her. "So where would you like to go? Anywhere in particular?" he said, still holding her hand, not knowing if he should let go or not, making him feel even more ackward. Loran noticed she was still holding Zack's hand and quickly let go and scratched the back of her head in embaressment. "Um...I dunno. You pick. Or maybe we can just walk around for a while." Zack also pulled his hand back as well, as if following her lead. "I don't know. I have the power of Teleportation, so I can go anywhere. It's really up to you." Zack said to her, still smiling through the awkward situation. Loran chuckled. "Well, if you can take me anywhere, how about we go somewhere relaxing? Maybe we can go to the amusment park or something like that." she said, throwing out the first idea that came to her head. Zack looked at her, mesmerized by her spontaneity. “The amusement park, huh? I haven't been there since...” he paused, his smile disappearing from his face. “...Gabriela was alive. If that's where you want to go, though, then I'll go too.” he was trying to put up a fake smile and was secretly hoping that it worked. “I'll need you to tell me the exact location of the one you want to go to and...” he made a semi-dramatic pause looking at her intently. “I'll need you to hold on to me again, if that's all right with you.” Loran put a finger to her lips in thought. "I'm thinking of Coney Island in Ohio. That place was pretty fun." she said before she gripped Zack tightly. "I'm ready when you are." Zack began to blush and stutter as Loran gripped him. “Yeah, uh um, C...Coney Island. Go...Good choice.” Zack said as he closed his eyes, trying to focus on the image of Coney Island in his head. As he focused, Zack “saw” Coney Island in his mind and in an instant, they were teleported just outside of Coney Island. “Here we are. You can let go now...if you want...” Zack said as he looked at Loran intently. Loran quickly let go, a faint blush lighting her face. "Um...stay here, I'm gonna go buy passes quick she said, running off to buy the needed items. Once she had passes, she headed back to Zack and gave him his wristband. "Don't lose this." she advised. "What is it?" Zack asked Loran, examining the strap around his wrist. "It won't hurt me, will it?" he asked, without stopping his examination of the wristband. "I trust you and everything, but it's everyone else I am warry of." "It's a pass to do all the cool stuff here. I figured it'd be easier to do things like this than carrying a pile of tickets. And no, silly, it won't hurt you." Loran replied, watching his analysis of the band. "Let me know when your satisfied with what you see." she added. "That's so cool." Zack said, lifting his arm down. "That's alright, I'm done anyway. What do you say we go in." Zack said to her, signaling his arms toward the park and bending slightly, much like a butler. "Ladies first." "My, what a gentleman. Thank you sir." Loran said walking ahead, keeping a slow, measured pace. "What do you want to do first? I'll let you decide since you did bring me here." "I try. Guess my mother just raised me right." he chuckled as he followed Loran in. "I haven't done roller coasters in a while." he said with a modest look on his face. "What do you think, Loran?" "Sounds fun. Let's go." the blonde haired witch said excitedly. "Come on, it's this way We gotta hurry to make it before the line gets any longer." she said, pointing at a short line where the roller coster started. "All right. All right. I'm coming." Zack said as he followed behind Loran, desperatly trying to catch up. "Hey, you could slow down a little you know, Loran." Zack chuckled as they reached the still short line. "Sorry, just a little excited. I rarely get time to myself, and when I do, I'm usually reading grimoires and spellbooks. Honestly, it's days like this I can be normal, you know?" Loran said as Zack caught up with her. "I see where you're coming from but I don't really like days off." he said, leaning side to side to check the progress of the movement of the line. "Reminds that I'm alone. I just don't like that." by this point Zack was getting very excited, anxiously waiting for the line to budge. "What is taking so long he said in a seemingly angry tone. "This is ridiculous!" "Good question. For such a short line, it seems to be taking a while. Maybe they just filled up a round before we got in line. Oh, hang on." Loran said, just as the line inched forwards. Finally it was their turn to ride. Flashing her wristband at the operator, she climbed into one of the seats that were avalible and waited for Zack. Zack flashed his wristband also and took his seat next to Loran. "I haven't been on one of these in years." Zack said as he waited patiently for the coaster to take off. "How about you, Loran?" "It's been a while. Probably since I started training with Gramps." Loran answered as the coster lurched forward, slowly and steadly climbing up the first hill. "Oh boy." Zack said as he looked over the side of the roller coaster, noticing the ever increasing distance from them to the ground. "I just remembered that I hate..." Just as Zack spoke these words, the coaster, which now reached the top, suddenly dropped off. "...HEIGHTS!!" he yelled out as he choked the bar holding him in his seat with a death grip, his anxiety increasing with each twist and turn. Even with her being used to flight, the spiralling turns and sudden drops made Loran uneasy, like her heart suddenly learned to jump into her throat, a strange tightness. Yet, dispite all of that, it was worth it all. Feeling the wind run past her, rushing as the coster went down hill after hill. It was a feeling that could never be gotten used to, even after being able to leave ground at will. When the ride finally came to a stop, Zack was one of the first to jump off. "Phew. That's enough of that thank you very much." he said with a chuckle. His smile faded as he noticed the sun begining to set. "Aww. Looks like we only have enough room for one more quick ride." Zack said as he began to walk towards the ferris whell on the boardwalk. "How about..we go on...the..." his words were slow and chopy, as if hiding something, until he broke out and said the words that pent up. "FERRIS WHEEL!" he yelled as he began to run toward it, hinting to Loran that it had just become a race. Loran ran behind him, trying to catch up. "You little snot!" she yelled jokingly, knowing full well it was exactly what she had done only a few minutes before, and as the expression goes, turn about is fair play, something she knew applied to all aspects of life, none more so than time spent with people who you could tell your darkest secret. Zack laughed as he ran up to the ferris wheel, which strangely had no line. "Hahaha. Looks like I win...unlike last time." he said pokingly at Loran, allowing her to take the first empty seat in the ferris wheel bucket. "You first." he said to her in a gentle tone. Loran sat down in the seat and smiled, waiting until Zack sat down. The sky grew orange as the sun started it's daily desent from the lofty heavens, but for a moment, the witch asked for one thing, that time stopped it's endless march, the slow creeping of the seconds, even if it were impossible. Zack took his seat next to Loran in the bucket of the ferris wheel, catching her gaze at the orange sun and sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Zack said as the ferris wheel began to turn, steadily making it's way to the top and inevitably stopping there. "With a view like this, I almost forget that we're several feet high in the air." he still seemed to be nervous as he spoke to her, though. "Loran, can I, uh, tell you something?" "Yeah, it's beautiful sight. But anyway, what is on your mind?" Loran asked, breaking her gaze at the sky above to pay attention to her cohort. "If you want to say something, go for it, I'm all ears." The ferris wheel stopped at the top, just as Zack was about to speak, making him even more nervous as he sat there, trying to find the right words. "Loran." he said as he cupped her right hand in between his two hands. "This may come as no surprise, seeing as how there are so few people like us in the world." he paused to take in a deep breathe before finding the courage to say what he wants to say. "Loran, I like you. I like you a lot. I think this might be the 'love' that my mother talked of." he chuckled trying to hide his servere nervousness, although his hands were shaking. Loran was taken aback by the abruptness of Zack's declaration. Although, it wasn't expected, it wasn't unwelcome either. "You mean that? Zack, I kinda like you too." Loran said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She felt an odd lump in her throat, unlike the one from before. Her mind was reeling, and a million thoughts spun around her mind. "I...I..." she said, stuttering, unable to voice her thoughts properly. Rarely enough had it been since anyone took an intrest in her for more than her powers or some family connections that the words she longed to say evaded her. Zack, too, was taken aback by her words of return. No one since Gabriela has ever even acknowledge his existence as anything more than a "demon-spawn". "Of course I mean that, Loran. Since my mother, I've never been treated so nicely by anyone before." he said, still holding her hand between his as he looked her straight in the eyes. "I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I'll never judge you. I'll never criticize you. I'll always trust you." he took a deep breathe trying to steady his thoughts, as his mind, much like he expected hers to, was racing. "Even if this, if we, don't go anywhere, I want you to know..." he took a pause desperately trying to stop his heart from pounding straight out of his chest. "...I'll always be there for you." Loran laughed. "You're a sweet guy, No one's ever said that to me. And I want you to know, I will always be there for you," she gripped Zack's hand tighter as she spoke. "You're not a demon, no matter what you've ever heard, and that is something you proved by spending time with me today. And maybe, this could go further. Who can tell the future? Each day is a new chapter in our books, each choice we make, a page written in the clearest ink in the record of history. It's no fun to peek at the end of a story, especially one that only ends when you let it." Zack looked at Loran as she spoke, not taking her eyes off her for a second; hanging on every word she spoke. "I agree." Zack said, chuckling to himself. “And you're a sweet girl, too.” he pulled his hands from hers, placing his left hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him as the ride began to move again and the sun continued it's decent to the horizon. “I would never use you for anything.” he kissed her gently on the top of her head, rubbing her arm with his hand to keep her warm from the now decreasing temperatures. “Do you want to go home?” "Gotta go talk to Papa Midnite first. I forgot to let him know I made the kill. The old man needs to invest in a cell phone, I swear." Loran said, almost afraid to walk into the lion's den, if it could be compared to such. Even with Midnite's rule that no Demon or Angel were to start a war in his bar, standing in that throng for even a moment was surreal. Zack stood up in the bucket of the ferris wheel as it was descending downward from the top. "Alrighty then. Let's go then." he extended his hand out to her again, waiting to teleport back to Rogue City when she was ready. "I'm faster than a cell phone anyway." a smile started to affix to his face as he began to chuckle under his breath. Loran held on to Zack, smiling. "Ready when you are. I have all night, I suppose." she said, steeling herself for the inevitable, a very strange trip down the proverbial rabbit hole. "Hahaha. Alright let's go, then." he said as she gripped him and in an instant, they were back in Rogue City, at the park where they were when they first met. "Now where do we need to go from here, Loran?" he was looking around every which way, as if he actually knew where to go. Loran walked to her right, almost on instict, drawn to a rather thick steel door, a uniscribed hexagram etched into the heavy metal. Tracing the design with her finger, she uttered the most infamous words in the history of locked doors. "Open, Sessame." With a creak, the obstruction swung open. "I swear, it'd be harder to find if he hid it behind a pile of bricks. You wanna come, or just wait out here?" she asked, turning to face her new friend. Zack examined the outside of the structure intently, looking for demon blocking talismans or magic imbued items. "This won't...hurt me, will it?" he said as he looked at Loran. "My mother once brought me to church and I got quite the surprise." "This place is neutral. Demons and Angels alike congregate here. It's not the place you need to fear, but the people. Stick close to me and you should be ok though." she replied, wondering who awaited them inside the infamous club where the most depraved sinner and virtuous saint can stand together. Zack smiled as he breathed a sly of relief "Okay, good. Thanks." Zack walked in behind Loran. As he entered the bar, he watched a tiny demon walk out of the bar below him. "Wow. Guess you were right, huh." Category:Roleplays